tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
High Tide
High Tide is the tenth episode of TUGS in the UK/Australia and the seventh episode in Japan. Plot Big Mac arrives at the briefing covered in coal dust from smokestack to hull, having worked all night. Top Hat rudely teases him for it, and Warrior defends him until Captain Star begins the briefing. He sends Top Hat to pick up Lord Stinker, much to his disgust. Top Hat tries to argue his way out of it, but fails. Sunshine is then sent to help Ten Cents, who is already working, and O.J. to pick up a new propeller from Lucky's Yard, where Sunshine will help him after finishing his work. Big Mac and Warrior are sent to pick up steel, and Captain Star warns them to be careful, as the highest tide in years is taking place. As Big Mickey, the port's largest crane, is preparing for the move to the new location, Big Mac and Warrior run into Zebedee and Zak, who are also competing for the steel contract. Big Mickey loads the steel and wishes Big Mac and Warrior luck as they begin their trip to the new steelworks location. Shortly after, Zebedee and Zak decide to cut through the canal, seeing as it's too narrow for both them and the Stars to go through at the same time. Big Mac and Warrior find out about this, but they don't worry about losing the contract because with Zebedee's tall load, the high tide, and low bridges, the Z-Stacks are sure to get their just desserts. Meanwhile, Top Hat is also going through the canal with Frank, Eddie and Lord Stinker. He spots the two Z-Stacks, and they argue over who will pass and who will turn back. Zebedee and Top Hat both try to go through, and find out who'll make it through, but then Top Hat backs away, seeing that Zebedee's load will hit the railway bridge. Zebedee can't reverse, and winds up ramming into the railway bridge. As he and Zak go for help, Puffa, (though not mentioned by name) pulling the mail train, makes his way toward the bridge, which has been weakened by Zebedee's steel. Top Hat has an idea. He plans to prop the bridge up with Zebedee's load. The steel is put into place, and it holds up long enough for the mail train to pass. Unfortunately, the steel collapses along with the bridge soon after, just as the Goods Engine makes its way towards it. Lord Stinker has an idea: to attempt to catch the train by waiting in front of the broken rail. His idea works, and no damage comes to the barge, the Goods Engine, or its wagons. The Steel Company isn't happy about the damage the Z Stacks have done to their steel rig, and the Star Fleet are given the steel contract as the bridge is rebuilt, whilst the Steel Company are paid for supplying metal. Characters *Top Hat *Ten Cents *Big Mac *O.J. *Warrior *Lord Stinker *Big Mickey *Sunshine *Captain Star *Zebedee *Zak *Frank and Eddie *Zip (cameo) *Fire Tug (cameo) *Scuttlebutt Pete (cameo) *Mighty Mo (cameo) *Izzy Gomez (cameo) *S.S. Vienna (cameo) *Puffa (does not speak) *The Goods Engine (does not speak) *Captain Zero (mentioned) Trivia *This marks Big Mickey's first speaking role. *Frank and Eddie speak for the first time. *Stock footage from Sunshine and Pirate is used. *A deleted scene shows Top Hat looking happy with Zebedee, even though in the episode, the two were cross with each other when they charged towards the bridge. This can be found on the back of the Japanese VHS of the episode. *This is the Goods Engine's only distinct role. *This is the only episode in which Ten Cents is not part of the main storyline. *The body of the truck at the front of the goods train was previously used in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. *The Japanese title of this episode is called "Top Hat's Outstanding Performance". Goofs *In the close-ups of Zebedee moving toward the bridge, his load is either not moving, or moving at a slower pace than he is. *Sunshine never goes to help O.J. with the propeller, even though he promised that he would be there. *Warrior's background keeps changing when he and Big Mac are speaking to Zebedee and Zak. *When Big Mac arrives covered in coal, the coal makes a dark circle around his mouth. In a later shot, the dark circle is gone, due to Big Mac wearing a different face. *In a close up of Big Mac saying, "You be careful Warrior." his eyes look wonky. *As Zebedee and the steel rig head towards the bridge, in one shot Top Hat reverses with his load, but when it cuts back to Zebedee, he is still there. *When Top Hat and Zebedee charge at the bridge, in one of the shots Top Hat is not moving. *When Lord Stinker looks at Zebedee and says: "Top Hat, look at his load." a sneeze can be heard in the background. *When the bridge collapses completely, a small flame can be seen at the end of the tracks, which disappears in the next shot. *In the first shot of Puffa, he has two mail coaches, but in the next shot he only has one. *When Big Mac says "We've as much right to go for this contract as you have." and "Zak's engine doesn't sound too healthy, Warrior." he is already hooked up to his barge and facing the other way. *In one scene, the reflection of the lighting equipment of the studio can be seen in the water. Gallery Tugs vhs 2.jpg|UK VHS cover Hightide au.jpg|Australian VHS cover hightide tape.jpg|Australian tape hightide tape front.jpg|Australian tape front TUGSJapaneseVHSCoverHighTide.jpg|Japanese VHS cover TUGSHighTideQuarantineGhostsJapVHS.jpg|High Tide/Quarantine/Ghosts 3 episode Japanese VHS cover HighTideTitleCard.jpg|Title Card Image:HighTide1.png Sunshine2.png|Deleted Scene Image:HighTide2.png Image:HighTide3.png|Izzy Gomez, docked HighTideZebedeeDeletedShot.PNG|Deleted Scene File:hightide3.jpg Isaiah.png High Tide 02.jpg File:hightidecover.jpg File:hightide5.jpg BigMickeyHighTide.jpg|Big Mickey File:hightide7.jpg File:hightide6.jpg Image:Big Mac and Warrior.jpg File:Zebedee.jpg Sunshine5.png File:hightide8.jpg File:TopHatLordStinkerFrankEddie.png File:SananaB nauJ naS.png|The bridge File:hightide11.jpg Zebedee...png Eddie3.jpg FrankandTopHat.jpg TopHatLStinkerFrankEddie.png File:TopHat..LordStinker.png|Lord Stinker discovers a problem File:Bridge.Collision.png|The bridge collision File:Zebedee2.png File:TopHat.HighTide..png File:TopHatinHighTide.jpg HighTideSnap 3.jpg HighTideHeader.jpg HighTideSnap 2.jpg HighTideSnap1.jpg File:Goods Engine.jpg|The Goods Train HighTideTruck.jpg|Goods Truck LordStinker.Bridge.png hightide14.jpg TopHat....png TopHat.Bow.png TopHat.LordStinker..png LordStinker.TopHat..png Eddie2Replace.jpg hightide17.jpg|Lord Stinker saves the Goods Engine hightide19.jpg|Deleted Scene of Sunshine & Ten Cents. Zeb and Zak.jpg|The Z-Stacks with the broken bridge File:Frank.jpg HighTidedeletedscene.jpg HighTidephoto.jpg TopHat&Zebedee.jpg|Deleted Scene HighTidePhoto.jpg|Photo book adaption Category:Episodes Category:Stories